


Hold my hand

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fall of Gondolin, Gen, Gondolin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They held each others’ hands twice, the day their world ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my hand

They held each others’ hands twice, the day their world ended. 

 

The crowd flowed around them on the way to court of the king, everyone dressed in bright festival clothes to see the dawn of this day. But Glorfindel made Ecthelion stop, troubled despite the bright anticipation that suffused the air. 

The people moved past them in a living tide as they stood in the street, Glorfindel’s hands clasping Ecthelion’s as he tried to snatch back the fragment of a vision he had had a mere moment before, a fleeting dark thing that was gone almost as soon as it had come. 

“What?”

Glorfindel shook his head. “Nothing.” 

“Then let’s get to the dias, the king is waiting.”

Glorfindel nodded, but hesitated for a moment before releasing Ecthelion’s hands. 

 

The second time was as they were putting on their armour, fingers flickering over clasps with nervous fear as the peril loomed over the city. The sounds of fighting were already audible outside as the soldiers of their two houses armed around them, readying themselves to go out and defend the city.

Ecthelion had just put on his tall, spiked war helm, mostly hiding his face, but not before Glorfindel had seen the grim set of his mouth. Glorfindel was about to speak, when Ecthelion suddenly grasped his hands, holding on to them tightly for a moment, before releasing them and pulling on his gauntlets. 

“See you on the other side of this.”

He drew his sword, called out to his people to follow, and left Glorfindel there staring after him.


End file.
